dragon_kin_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire Silvermoon
Sapphire Silvermoon is the eighth daughter of the ruling family of the Moon Clan. She thought herself completely ordinary, up until the day she ran away and found a dragon egg in a tree. Now Sapphire lives in the dragon kin village with her dragon, Lotus, waiting to save the world. The pair were the first marked by the Dragon Star. Appearance Sapphire is a small, slim elf with white-blond hair. Personality Sapphire is a quiet elf who hides a streak of mischief. She's stubborn, is often unsure of herself, and mourns for what once was. Relationships Lotus Lotus is Sapphire's kin. Sapphire adores the peach-pink dragonet with all her heart, and Lotus loves Sapphire right back. Sapphire is always scolding and cleaning up after her troublemaking dragon, but that will never shake how much she loves her. Kellen Kellen is Sapphire's best friend. Kellen always stands by Sapphire, through all the bruises, nightmares, dust, and uncertainty. Sapphire helps Kellen out as best she can and hopes for Kellen to get her dragon. Sapphire really respects Kellen, who struggles every day and cries when she thinks no one hears and then gets up and works all over again. Lily and Oceana Sapphire is friends with Lily, and she grows to like Oceana. Sapphire supports Lily while Lily is adjusting to being kin, and Lily has Sapphire's back. Alonia and Trift Sapphire is friends with Alonia. Alonia helps out Sapphire, even if she thinks Lotus is a terror. Trift and Sapphire do not interact much, but it can be assumed that they are friendly. Karis and Afran Karis was the one who rescued Sapphire from the awful tree, and that has forged a real trust between them. Though she was at first nervous of Afran, Sapphire has come to respect and trust the wise dragon. Karis and Afran are the ones who get Sapphire onto Lotus's back, and their gentle lessons sink deep. Irin and Kis Irin and Kis may be grumpy and strict, but Sapphire likes and trusts them. Sapphire tries to help Kis as much as she can, and Irin's hard lessons and gruft words drive her into the sky. Fendellen Fendellen and Sapphire have a bond. Fendellen shared Sapphire's nightmares, and it drove her to return to the kin village and teach Lotus and Sapphire to fly high. Fendellen heard Sapphire calling for Lotus in ''Lily & Oceana. '' Biography Sapphire & Lotus Sapphire, the narrator of the first Dragon Kin book, first appears complaining about sisters. Backstory The youngest daughter of Moon Clan's ruling family, Sapphire was expected to be beaming with talent. Instead, she was the strange child who loves daylight hours and loses slippers practically before they make it on her feet. She marched in several processions for visiting royalty, which taught her that royalty is boring. Sapphire had many lessons in woodcraft, poetry, history, and the arts, but she's much better at some than others. Her mother insisted all her children take care of their own clothes, and Sapphire became good at washing and mending. Trivia *Sapphire is the first elf met in the series. *"Sapphire" is a type of gemstone, frequently coming in blue.